1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computers, in particular to a computer system, a notebook computer and a method for controlling the computer system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, in order to make a computer system implement certain functions, such as sending and receiving emails when the computer system is not in work, such as in its stand-by state or shut-down state, an embedded subsystem for implementing preset functions, such as an embedded subsystem for implementing the function of sending and receiving emails in real time, may be arranged or inserted into the computer system on the basis of the existing computer system infrastructure, for example on the main board of the existing computer. In general, in order to ensure sending and receiving emails in real time, the embedded subsystem will always stay in an operating state after being connected with the main computer subsystem, regardless of the main computer subsystem's current state. In this manner, although the real-time email sending and receiving may be ensured, the power of the overall system are greatly consumed, resulting in a short stand-by time for the system.